emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jai Sharma
|duration = 2009 to present |played by = Chris Bisson}}Jai Sharma is the son of Rishi and Georgia Sharma and the father of Mia Macey, Archie Breckle and Eliza Macey. Biography 2009-2010: Arrival in Emmerdale Jai moves to the village with his brother Nikhil and sister Priya by creating a sweet factory, Jai is angry when Nikhil keeps mentioning how their father would run the business, but Jai reminds Nikhil that they run the factory, not their father. Later, Jai befriends Faye Lamb and the pair get talking, Faye lets it slip about her past with Mark Wylde and begs him not to tell anybody. Jai takes a shine to Maisie Wylde, but she turns him down because she has her mind on other people, which knocks Jai down a bit. Jai and his family do not get off to the best start with Reverend Ashley Thomas when Priya is caught drunk dancing on the top of Ashley's car, Jai is annoyed about by Priya's behaviour and tells her to stop or move out. In 2010 Jai and Nikhil are annoyed when Carl King accuses them of causing a massive chemical spill, Jai is furious and decides to teach Carl a lesson, but luckily Nikhil stops things before it gets out of hand. Later that, year Jai and Faye grow closer and the pair kiss. Things start to blossom between them but the relationship never takes off because they decide to call it a day. Also in 2010, Jai is worried when his brother starts getting involved in dodgy deals with Debbie Dingle, and her father Cain Dingle is worried about the trouble Debbie might be getting herself into, so Jai and Cain come up with a plan to steal the satnavs and put Nikhil and Debbie out of business to teach them a lesson, this doesn't make either of them happy. 2011-2013: Marriage to Charity Tate and secret son In 2011, Jai gives Charity Tate a job at the factory and makes it clear that he fancies her but thinks she isn't interested because she is dating Cain. This ends when Charity finds out that Cain had slept with Faye, so Charity dumps Cain and decides to go out with Jai which riles Cain and he has always been trying to come up with ways of getting Jai and Charity to split up, but they never work. In June 2011, Jai's best mate Declan Macey throws his wife Ella out of his house because she cheated on him with their daughters boyfriend Adam Barton, therefore Jai offers Ella a roof over her head and while she stays there, she gets on Charity's nerves and they are always making snide remarks to each other about Jai. In July 2011 Jai ends his relationship with Charity when he finds out that she has been trying to undermine Nikhil at the factory, but Charity does everything she can do to try and get Jai to change his mind, but he won't, so Charity goes back to live with Debbie. Later on, Jai throws Ella out as well as she tries to relight the relationship they used to have, but Jai doesn't have any of it and tells her to leave. Jai is then persuaded by Charity to rekindle their relationship and all of her hard work is paid off when Jai gives Charity another chance and the pair get engaged, at the engagement party, Jai is attacked by Declan after Declan finds out about his and Ella's affair and also that Jai is, in fact, Mia's father instead of Declan, this annoys him and he punches him, Declan is pulled away from Jai and leaves with Katie Sugden. In November 2011, Jai's parents Rishi and Georgia Sharma arrive in the village to meet Jai's fancée, Charity. Rishi is impressed but Georgia is not as impressed as her husband and makes it quite clear. In November, Jai is arrested for assaulting Priya to the ground, Priya wasn't initially going to report Jai, but when Cain told her to report him she did, but he was later let off with a caution. Jai has no choice but to call the wedding regarding in November when the threats made towards his family get too severe, Charity is the pushed to the limits and hits Cain for everything he has done. In December 2011 Jai is one of six suspects including Moira and John Barton, Zak Dingle, Amy Wyatt and Charity for supposedly hitting Cain over the head and leaving him for dead, while Cameron Murray is driving along the Hotten Road, he finds Cain's body lying in the road next to Jai, when Cameron questions Jai, he says him found him lying by the side of the road and was going to get help for him, in panic Jai runs off and leaves Cain's lifeless body with Cameron. The following week and Jai is arrested for attempted murder on Cain but is later let go after questioning because there is no evidence that shows Jai did it. Later on, Cain wakes up in hospital and tells the police it was Jai who attacked him, he is then arrested and questioned before the police keep him in overnight, Jai's family and Charity try their best to get him out of the station, Charity visits Cain who is discharged from hospital and tries to get him to drop the charges on Jai, but it doesn't work, the following day, Jai is released on bail and shouts at Nikhil who is trying to persuade him that Charity tried to kill Cain, but Jai tells him she has made her family turn against her to try and save him and he is extremely grateful. In January 2012, Jai is furious to find out that Nikhil has called the police on Charity because he doesn't want to see Jai go to prison, Jai then tells Nikhil that he is no longer part of his family and that if he does go to prison, he won't be signing the factory over to him but to Charity because he can trust her and he has lost all of his trust in Nikhil which leaves him upset. In May 2012, the newlywed couple starts having issues as Jai wants children whilst Charity does not want any more children, due to two difficult pregnancies. When Jai discussed the subject with Charity, she told him that did not want any more children but agreed to think about it after Jai mentioned the possibility of adopting Noah Tate. Charity still felt that she did not want any more children but agreed to Noah changing his surname to Sharma. However, on learning that Nikhil and his girlfriend Gennie were expecting a baby, Jai had another row with Charity and went to the factory with a bottle of whisky. While there, the cleaner Rachel Breckle arrived to clean the place and was persuaded to have a drink with Jai. Before long, both were drunk and the next morning, they woke up together at the factory and a couple of weeks later, she told him that she is pregnant but planned to have a termination but just as she was about to leave for the clinic, Jai stopped her and asked her not to go. She agreed but insists that Jai tell Charity about their baby, insisting she won't be his dirty little secret. 2014-2018: Relationship with Megan Macey and birth of Eliza In March 2018, Jai finds bruises on Eliza's legs following her 2nd birthday party. When Priya confesses to having an outburst towards his daughter earlier, Jai and Megan suspect her of child abuse, a belief that is strengthened when the bruises disappear after Megan takes full custody of her. Ultimately, however, Priya's innocence is proved when Eliza's bruises return and are determined to be the result of her medication for epilepsy. 2019-: Relationship with Laurel Thomas and Archie’s return In mid-2019, Jai started dating Sharma & Sharma employee Laurel Thomas. They grew closer and Jai bonded with Laurel's son Arthur. In August 2019, Jai and his family was in financial difficulty after the factory caught fire and struggled to pay the wages for the workers. Thus they decided to sell a 49,5% share to Kim Tate, with Jai owning a equal share and the remaining 1% belonging to Nicola King. However, Jai's world was turned when Kim convinced Nicola to sell her share to Kim's business partner Al Chapman. Together they had the majority share and could overvote Jai on any issue. Jai stood hopeless when they decided they would shut down the factory and instead open a outdoor pursuites centre on the grounds. In September 2019 Jai was reunited with his son Archie after Rachel died from a heart attack. Initially, Jai struggled to connect with his grieving son but they eventually bonded. Trivia *Jai is allergic to dogs.Episode 5408 (24th September 2009)/Episode 5409 (24th September 2009) Despite this, he would later adopt the dog Tip from Frank Clayton as Megan Macey was allergic to her. Quotes "Run for your lives kids." - First line. ---- See Also *Full list of appearances References Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Sharma family Category:Businessmen Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:2009 debuts Category:1975 births Category:2012 marriages Category:2015 marriages Category:Factory owners Category:Dingle family Category:Macey family Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:Hawksford Outdoor Pursuits employees